Rip in the Universe
に !! ブウがキレちゃった!? |Rōmaji title =Jigen ni Kiretsu!! Bū ga Kirechatta!? |Literal title =A Fissure Between Dimensions!! Has Boo Snapped?! |Number = 270 |Saga = Fusion Saga |Airdate = July 12, 1995 |English Airdate = November 11, 2002 |Manga = The Ultimate Fighter |Previous = Meet Vegito |Next = Vegito... Downsized }} に !! ブウがキレちゃった!?|Jigen ni Kiretsu!! Bū ga Kirechatta!?|lit. "A Fissure Between Dimensions!! Has Boo Snapped?!"}} is the seventeenth episode of the Fusion Saga and the two hundred seventieth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on July 12, 1995. Its original American airdate was November 11, 2002. Summary The episode starts off with Super Buu fighting Super Vegito. Super Buu fires a Super Kamehameha, but Super Vegito deflects it back at his face. Super Buu is greatly outclassed by Super Vegito and tries his Liquefaction, but to no avail. Super Vegito then mocks him. Angry at not being able to keep up with Super Vegito, Super Buu gets really angry and tries to break through the dimensional walls. Dende says that this could cause the universe to collapse, and has a flashback of when Super Buu ripped a hole through the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Vegito tries to attack but Super Buu places an energy barrier around himself. When Vegito starts to get pushed back, he begins to Power Up and proceeds to break through the shield before uppercutting Buu into the ocean below, stopping the attack. After Super Buu resurfaces, Vegito taunts the humiliated yet quiet Super Buu. Meanwhile on the Grand Kai's Planet, King Kai and Krillin watch as the battle on Earth continues. Krillin along with Yamcha have been able to keep their bodies for the time being due in part to their heroic behaviour in the past as well as being kept around as a potential back up team encase Goku and Vegeta fail. However while Krillin is concerned at the ongoing events, Yamcha appears to be having fun battling the planets occupants such as Olibu and Gorilla. Major Events *Vegito, having become a Super Saiyan, completely dominates Super Buu in battle. Battles *Vegito (Super Saiyan) vs. Super Buu (Gohan absorbed) *Yamcha vs. Olibu & Gorilla Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Barren Wasteland *Other World **Sacred World of the Kai **Grand Kai's Planet Objects *Halo *Potara *Crystal Ball Transformations *Super Saiyan Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Vegeta Powers Up" - When Vegito launches his Big Bang Flash at Super Buu. *"Gohan Fights Frieza" - During the fight between Super Vegito and Super Buu. *"Rip in the Universe" - When Super Buu enters Vegito's body. Differences from the manga *Dende finding Mr. Satan who had been covered in the rubble from the resulting battle surrounding them is exclusive to the anime. *In the anime, Krillin and Yamcha are shown on Grand Kai's Planet having been kept around as a B team if Goku and Vegeta were to fail. This did not happen in the manga. *In the anime, Vegito performed the Spirit Sword on Super Buu after a scene where Super Buu tried to hide himself in a cloud of smoke. In the manga, these two scenes happened all the other way around. *The anime has additional scenes involving the Vegito and Super Buu fight such as Buu flying down Vegito's throat and later being forced out and Super Buu going on a rampage and almost destroying the Earth. Trivia *While Super Buu digs deep into his well of power, Dende tells Mr. Satan that this is what Buu did in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He knew this because he saw Buu escaping the Hyperbolic Time Chamber at the Lookout. *Yamcha wears his Turtle School uniform again in this episode. *While fighting Olibu and Gorilla, in one scene the Turtle School badge is not on Yamcha's clothes but in the very next scene, the Turtle School badge appears. *During the fight with Olibu and Gorilla, Yamcha is seen without a halo. *This is the first time that Super Buu refers to himself as "Super Buu". *This is the first time that Super Buu fires steam from his head when he is angry. *In the Japanese version, when Vegito is underwater, he states he didn't feel a thing from Buu's blasts. In the English dub, he states Buu's aim was lousy since he can't sense Vegito's location. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 270 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 270 (BDZ) pt-br:Majin Boo é perturbado fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 270 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Fusion Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z